


Past, Present, Future

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Past Kurosaki Ichigo/Aizen Sousuke, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo one day goes missing after he lost his power went missing to reappear on a different future. One day he again goes missing just to appear in the past where he became Shiro Mugetsu.





	1. The beginning

Chapter I.

It was a shame to be a shinigami when everybody thought that five teenagers and a cat could kill one of their strongest, a captain. Kill one on the second day of the invasion, with no blood, no heightened reiatsu, no damage in buildings. Like that captain let them kill him… was he even dead?  
Yes, he. These powerful, loud but still silent invaders killed the most charming captain in Soul Society History, they killed Aizen Sousuke, the Fifth Division’s Captain.  
Yes. That’s impossible.  
Why? - you could ask. They are invaders, they are attacking Soul Society… and they are kids.  
Of course, if you would ask Shiro Mugetsu, the Fifth’s Lieutenants, he would answer with a half-mad cackle.  
-Aizen Sousuke is dead? Truly? He ran away from paperwork, now I need to do it. Shit. I have more than enough work without this bullshit. - and then he would go back to the office, into his office. Because his captain is dead? Yeah...No.  
-They are running like a headless chicken to find you killer, Aizen. - said Mugetsu the tea-drinking Captain. Who is not Dead. He alive.  
-That’s Natural to them. They are weak and helpless. It’s can’t be helped.  
-And you are enjoying their running like a headless chicken, you absolutely love to give me more work. Am I right?  
-Of course. I have more than enough paper to write with me becoming traitor. Or you would like to come and write them for me?  
-No. Everybody loves, you are the perfect captain… yadda yadda. I wouldn't say so. You left the training to me and I write the paperwork….  
-If I recall correctly you were the one, who grabbed the training from my hands, when you said to the division I have too many paperwork, to train with them…  
-Oh. You knew.  
-Naturally, it was easy. But you helped me, so I let it happen. I have had more things to do than write some laughable paper and train those weaklings.  
-Yes. Hueco Mondo, Soul King organizing the treason?  
-I shouldn’t name it Treason. You will see, in the end, you all will be grateful to me, when in the Sky one true King will sit…  
-I hope not. Yes, we need a real Soul King, but not you.  
You said we will be grateful for your deed. What about the visored?  
-What about? They are alive, they are stronger and they are free from Soul Society idiotism. - said Sousuke with no interest. They should thank him, to grant them more power. Not hate him. But...he couldn’t really stand Hirako and Urahara. They are sooo annoying.  
-You know, I think they will be there, to help Urahara, to help Kurosaki.  
-Why would you think?  
-That Kid mother was infected with your precious White, he will become visored.  
-You know too much. I should have killed you long ago.  
-You did try if you remember.  
-Yes. But you are still alive…

“ _At first Aizen didn’t like the new recruit, he was calm and kind, but something more also. It raised his hackles. He also did see that he is on good term with Hirako, and he has power, potential. He is dangerous. His power will be useful to the Hogyoku. The plan was to kill him at night. With one single blow._  
 _But nothing happened like should. He, Shiro Mugetsu stopped his blow with his hand. Hand!_  
 ** _-Ridiculous. - I would understand if he had dodged it. No, It’s speed alone was so great he should not have been able to dodge it. Although, if he had, I would still understand. But he blocked it?! He blocked. My attack?!_**  
 ** _-Why’re you so surprised? Is it that unbelievable that I blocked your sword?_**  
 _-Don’t be so proud of yourself. You are lucky. Don’t tempt your luck._  
 _-It’s not luck. It’s knowledge. I will not step in your way. I will not help you, but I’m not against you. Of course, you can try to kill me, but I would be grateful if you would your killing attempts lower to zero._  
 _-And you think I would believe you to not run to Hirako?_  
 _-Why would I run? He knows that you are planning something, just don't know what._  
 _-What if I plan to kill him? You will not help him?_  
 _-Sometimes it would be better if you killed him.- mumbled Shiro. Aizen heard that, but couldn’t understand. - We can stop time if his fate to die, then he will die somehow…_  
 _-I didn’t see you this philosophic._  
 _-I’m not, usually. So? will you try to kill me, one lucky new recruit?_  
 _-I will try to not kill you. But you are not Lucky New recruit. You have just joined the division I give you that. But you are not new. You have experience, knowledge, scars. I couldn’t kill you...you are something more. And I will find it._  
 _-Good Luck. Aizen Sousuke, you will need it._

-That happened before the incident.  
-But you are still a riddle.  
-Maybe I’m. Maybe I’m not. But I need to go, the Soutaicho wanted to speak with me, about you. I’m soo heartbroken that I need to leave you.  
-You just don’t want to meet the other shinigami.  
-Can you fault me? Mister Manipulative?  
-No. I just said the truth. When you return here, I will not there. Don’t die, till I don’t know your secrets.  
-I can’t wait. - said Shiro and stepped out from the office. And he started to go to his meeting with light shunpo.  
The headless chickens were soo annoying. They weren’t subtle. They were jealous of him to be near their praised Aizen, then the fear, like he killed him. Yeah. Sure. Most “normal” shinigami didn’t like him. He didn’t really venture out as Aizen, to gain followers. Hallelujah. It would be really annoying.

He was halfway to the Soutaicho when he felt a reiatsu signature. Interesting.  
-What do you want, Gin?  
-Ahh. I failed. I thought I could follow you, silently. Like a mouse.  
-Like the snake. You are a snake, not a mouse, you eat the mouse. Like your Kira.  
-Oh, he will be okay. He is stronger.  
-What do you want? You didn’t stop me for a chit-chat.  
-Naaa. You are right. Where are you standing? Our side or their side?  
-Why should a choose one?  
-Or you stood on your side?  
-My side? I don’t have any.  
-Yes, you do. Your lovers, Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san.  
-...  
-Or should I ask, do you stand with your younger self or……..I have met him. Your reiatsu is older, stronger, but the base is the same. You should be more careful. Shiro-chan.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new chapter, Hurray!  
> I hope you will enjoy.  
> Good reading.

-Ichimaru, shut up. - said angrily Shiro. He was angry, but he was also in fear.

-Why so serious? I just give you a piece of advice, I don't want you dead.

-Thanks. -said Shiro, but his voice was full of sarcasm. 

-Do you go somewhere? Or could we talk, as a traitor to another traitor?

-Yes. I need to go to Yamamoto. He summoned me. I’m certain, you know why.

-Aizen. 

-Yes. I think some think I killed him. It’s so absurd. Like I could kill him…

-You are strong, Shiro-chan. You can kill him if you truly want. But you won’t. One day I will know your secrets. One day. 

-Secrets? I don’t have any. You are imaginings things. You and Aizen also. Why do you think I have any?

-Shiro-chan. Please. You can deny till your last breath, but we both know the truths. You have secrets, big secrets. We could start with your younger self. How? Or why are you here? I can list the questions, but you need to go to Yama. But you know. Your younger self are strong, he has great potential. I’m interested in what happened to you, to become as strong as you now. 

-Thank you? 

-Ye welcome. Be careful. - and suddenly he wasn’t there. He was alone. But Gin was right. he needs to be careful. Yezz.

He arrived still on time at the First Division. He knocked and Sasakibe Lieutenant allowed him inside. 

His first impression was: it was very warm. Almost too hot. Like the Soutaicho-dono wanted to intimidate him. Like. It was hot, but that’s all. He fought on his side when he used his Zanpakuto, that was hot like hell. But this? This was nothing like that. 

-Soutaicho-dono? You wanted to see me.

-Yes. Did you kill Aizen Sousuke?

-No. And I didn’t put my name into the Cup. Sorry. It was a book reference. I read it recently.

No, I didn’t kill Aizen and don’t think the ryokas did. They are not that strong.

-Then who did it, Infant? If not them and not you? Me? the other captain?

-I think we should start with the question, is he dead? Or just seemed like a dead man?

-What?

-You heard me. I don’t think he is dead. I think he is behind that Kuchiki girl executing plan.

-He was your captain! How could speak about him like that! You speak TREASON! INFANT.

-He was my captain, but because of that, I know him. Why did you think I did it?

-Hirako Shinji.

-He was my captain. And?

-Revenge.

-No. No fucking way. Impossible. He was my teacher, my captain, maybe my friend. But that’s all. I have two lovers. I didn’t have or don’t have any romantic relationship with Shinji.

-Hm. Who is your lover?

-You don’t know?

-I have more important things to do than follow the lieutenant's love life.

-Shunsui and Jushiro. For about fifty years. I didn’t really count.

-I really should have known, you can go. We will start a silent search, but infant, stay still. I wouldn’t want to lose one competent lieutenant.

-Understood. Thank you.

The meeting ended. Shiro Mugetsu started to go home. It was a long day and needed to rest. The meeting with Ichimaru was sudden, on his trail is fear. If one person knows, how many will at the end of the week? He can control his reiatsu now, but he needed time for that. He needed time and patience to learn that And his teacher wasn’t an easy man, not that he knows it. It’s a secret. And the second meeting...he killed Aizen? Hah. Of course, if he wanted to kill him, he could have killed him, when he was younger and weaker. But ...Aizen was right, in the end, they will be grateful for him. Later.

He killed Aizen because of Shinji… laughable. He liked Shinji as a friend, but sometimes it was hard to not to be angry at him. Even when he was in Soul Society. Sometimes came a sudden urge, to be mad at him, to fight him, to try to kill him. His hollow, Shiro was the culprit these feeling, these urges. He stopped him, because what would he say, he killed me in the future? Another Shinji from another dimension? Ha. No.

But because of that their friendship sometimes was hard. 

Heavy and full of secrets? Yes. 

Did he love him like a friend? Yes. 

Was it right? No.

But nothing was right sometimes. if the Central would know, that he could have changed their fate…. No. They need to die. It’s wrong, but right? … He should have died when Shinji killed him….

-Stop. Shiro, you need to stop. -said suddenly a male voice. What? Who is it? He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t...Why? His arms were...wet. Hurt. Like it was on fire. As his lungs. Whaa…. 

-Shiro! Shiroo!.

-He is unconscious. Do you know what happened? He wasn’t with us, he didn’t even re…

-I know. I know Darling. I know that he went to meet with Yama-jii. I think he met with somebody, he was angry and in fear. ..

-He spoke with Ichimaru today. I remember because Kiyone saw them. What could have said Gin to him, to become like this? He came home in autopilot, he didn’t even know where is he? …- It was painful to see him like that. It’s killed them, every time they saw this. It was painful to see him like this, but this was better than not knowing. 

-Ichimaru? Hm. We should ask him later. Now we should cuddle him. Both of us needs that. Juu-chan? - asked Shunsui, his other partner, who was on the bed, behind Mugetsu. They were thinking alike. Like usual. 

They drew him into the middle, they shielded him not only their body but with their reiatsu. A guarding cocoon. With every intention to defend and heal him, them. It didn’t matter them that who was he, he was Theirs. Should anybody say something, he/she will be punished. No one will harm him. No one 

_The Time is fickle. You must not do anything against his order. If you do, even if you are not the reason you will be the one who will suffer._

_This universal law was broken._

Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo at first went into the future accidentally. 

He lived, he fought, he loved and he died there. But even if it was an accident, he broke the law. 

if he would have stayed there, then maybe his health problem wouldn’t be soo severe. But one moment he was stabbed from behind and the other he was there. In the past. Against his wishes. Against the law.

He would have preferred if he died on that battlefield. If he stayed there. They won in the end, they won... the cost was high, but they won. But here? 

The cost was already too high, even before the two war. And knows it will be higher than last time. 

In the end, he knows, he can’t afford the price. He can’t. It will be too high. To see himself as he struggles with everything, hollow, the secrets, his abandoned status, the war… his life. 

To see and not help him too much, to not change too many things. To allow him and himself to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's still interesting and maybe good?  
> I don't know. I like it, but it's me :D 
> 
> Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

It’s hard to live as best as you can, but it’s also hard to sit down and watch as the plot happening. To allow them to live as they can. Because this is their life. Not his.

He already lived one. Or two?

When he woke up in the past, it was extremely difficult. Because everybody who will die in the future is still alive, not born yet. 

They didn’t know him. He was just a new, slightly genius shinigami. Not a ryoka, or the savior. He wasn’t famous because of his power, or his heritage. No. He was normal. Strong, but still normal.

And because of that, he felt like a miracle, that he found friends, acquaintances, and lovers. 

Yes. They loved him even before he told them everything. Before he was absolutely honest. They still loved him and held him, when it became too much.

When the attacks, the seizures were there when he was weak and still went further. They were there for him. And he was there when they needed him. They loved each other. 

Shunsui was there for them and because of that, he had the hardest time. One sick person is enough, who is stubborn and will not rest enough. But two of them? Hard. 

One kept in secret, the other was open about his illness. Of course, if it would be manageable their illness would be a secret but they can’t do it. Jushiro's illness is an open secret and still, everybody thinks he is strong. Mugetsu is secretive about his attacks, he doesn’t want pity, and to search the reason of his illness. And because of this is just a strong lieutenant, shinigami. Nothing more.

Mugetsu's last attack wasn’t too severe, but he needed to rest. Shunsui and Jushiro refused to allow him to work. Only the paperwork. Only. 

But because of this, when Rukia’s execution date came he was as healthy as can. 

Healthy enough to make sure everybody will live.

They helped Ichigo to defeat the Phoenix and even as he remembers his power and other it was shocking to watch their defeat. 

Ichigo easily, without sweat defeated the lieutenant only using his hands. He is strong but is he too strong or just the lieutenants too weak? Or both? But still, that defeat is a shame on the lieutenants. They need to become stronger. 

After their defeat, the new fighting pairs were quickly selected. 

Kuchiki attacked Ichigo and Yamamoto attacked them. This means Jushiro, Shunsui, and Mugetsu.

Both fights have the promise to become an epic fight. 

But the Headcaptain almost broke the promise because he was trying to send off Mugetsu. With the reasons: he is still an infant, he is not enough strong. 

They refused to allow him to change the opponents. That’s was their fight, and they will win.

Everybody could feel when Yamamoto unsealed his shikai. The air became hot, too hot. For the weak, the breathing became hard, and soon they loosed their consciousness. 

But his enemy just stood there without any problem. Only to unseal their shikai’s. 

They didn’t wait, they wanted to win easily without any injuries. They planned to attack almost full power, just almost because this fight wasn’t till death, just to defeat the Headcaptain. Nothing more, nothing less.

One second there was only three sealed blade and the other second three dual wielders stood beside each other.

A surprise. Yes, a big one.

In Soul Society history there were only two dual-wielders, and they are still alive. And now another one joined them. Mugetsu.

And another surprise they attacked in perfect accord. In perfect sync. Mugetsu used his speed and his agility and the other two used their Sword-technic and when it needed they shifted. If somebody would watch them, he or she would say it’s like a dance. A very dangerous but beautiful dance.

  


Yamamoto was proud of them. They standing against him and they could win if needed. 

They are strong, and the infant...he is a surprise. He is strong, captain strong. Of course, he has secrets, because nobody became that strong in that “small” time. He has the motivation to become stronger. 

It’s good, that they became that strong. They will need it. Soul Society will need it.

He is not an Idiot, there is something in the air. 

Aizen death is suspicious. if he truly died, but that’s also questionable. The missing Shinigamis.

Urahara and Yoruichi's hands are visible in this invasion and that boy, that boy has Shiba blood. That’s sure. Maybe that idiot didn’t die as Aizen said, Maybe. 

And there is something else, something more dangerous. He heard whispers. Whispers about a prophecy. Whispers about the Quincy King return. And if that’s is true, then the Blood War will continue. And for that SS needs strong shinigami. Not like that three lieutenant. They are weak. Even Chojiro. They need to become stronger. 

He was proud of them, they were strong, maybe stronger than him. And that youngster…. he is almost too strong when he isn’t using his full power. What will happen when he uses it?

Death. That’s sure. 

They were moving in perfect tandem to defeat him. To show him they are stronger than him.

But before they could become victorious a bodyless voice was heard.

-Captains, Vice-captains and temporary vice-captains of Gotei 13 and the drifters. This is vice-captain Kotetsu Isane of the 4th Division. Please listen carefully…. -and she said everything that happened. The treason, the killings, everything.

Every fight ceased in Seretei. Instead, they tried to stop Aizen Sousuke. The treason is not a laughing matter, that’s serious.

When Mugetsu and the other’s arrived at the hill, Komamura was defeated and the already injured Byakuya, Abarai, and Kurosaki failed to protect Rukia. The drifter almost died by Aizen's “attack”. And Aizen...he acquired what he wanted, the Hogyoku. It was his and nobody could stop him.

But till waited he spoke, and he stirred up some secrets.

-Ahh, Mugetsu-kun. You are here. I missed you for days. What happened to you, another seizure maybe?

-....Your cameras.- said Mugetsu a little bit stunned because of his idiotism,

-You are right. I was spying on everything, on everybody, but I still don't know your secrets. I will find out. Nothing can remain hidden from me.

-I think you will find out when you will be defeated. 

-Defeated? Me? Impossible. 

-Why would be? You are running there.

-Not running, just my armies need me. 

-Armies? What about are you speaking Aizen? - asked the Head-Captain.

-Oh. You will see it. Later. - said the traitor and three white pillars came from above.

-Yoruichi, Soi-Fon! Step aside! It could kill you!

-Ran-chan. Take care. Please look out for Kira-chan for me.

-Come back, Gin. Look out yourself. Don’t Go!

-I’m sorry, Ran-chan. You will understand. Shiro-chan.

-Gin. Be careful.

-We should swap stories. I would love to hear your stories. 

-Yes, me too. 

-Bye. Ran-chan, Shiro-chan. -and the three traitors were gone. 

Rangiku clung on Mugetsu, who seemed like a rock to her. They both knew Ichimaru Gin. He was their friend. Both of them feared his life. Didn’t wanted him dead.

As Rangiku clung on Mugetsu, the Head-Captain was watching them, and his eyes only said: We need to speak.

Because yes, of course, he didn’t fight against Kurosaki. But he fought against Mugetsu. There is something fishy. About the situation and Mugetsu. Not bad fishy, just something is there. Something more. 

But before anything could happen, the first step is the Healing.

And organize the Divisions. All of it.

That’s the first step. Then come the questions.

  
  
  
  



	4. There is no dumb captain, just bureaucracy

Someday later Kurosaki Ichigo was healed enough to be released from Unohana Captain hands. She is a very scary lady, powerful but scary. Plus Ichigo is respecting her, which goes with the use of her name and her title. And you can say that’s rare from him.

As Captain Unahana released him from the 4th Division she laid down an important rule. No fighting, only a little training but no fight with Zaraki. Or anybody else who doesn’t know the meaning of No. But if Ichigo wanted to be honest, he didn’t want to fight, especially not with Kenpachi. He just wanted some peace, rest and maybe speak with the other shinigami.

Nothing more, or nothing stressful. 

As he already spoke with Yama-jii, who wasn’t stupid, just bound by the bureaucracy, there was one person, whom he really wanted to speak.

It was Shiro Mugetsu.

Not because they have met before, or fought against each other. No. He only saw him twice, from far.

But...his instinct...yes. His instinct that was usually right, like 98 percent whispered that guy is something else, something more than seems. Because his insight said Mugetsu is him. Of course that guy is older, way older, but still him.

And that’s impossible?! Because time- or dimension travel?  
Isn’t all sci-fi saying that’s not only impossible but dangerous? Plus there is the Bufferfly Effect? Like if you save one man, you may have killed hundreds? Or he will die later somehow else? Or something like that. But still, his instinct said, that they are the same.

Then that’s the truth. Because that guy, you know Aizen, is extremely powerful and ambitious but he feels like a shell? Like he is doing that because he wants power, that’s what he said. But the truth he just seeks understanding, kindness, and equality.   
Yes. He is doing the wrong way. Also, he is truly powerful so that’s equality is almost impossible. If you think about because hey, they are only teenagers and they fought against captains and they are alive. 

Thus they are powerful or the others are weak?

How can be there equality if one is too powerful?

His gut and his insight are saying that there is more then they can see. Like Aizen and his intention, that Mugetsu guy and some other stuff. And because of his insight, he wants to speak with Shiro Mugetsu. 

And dodge Zaraki.

But...that’s impossible. Truly. Even if Kenpachi can’t follow his reiatsu, the pink girl can? or she is just lucky? They found him. Even when he tried to be cautious, they FOUND him. Shit.

~Somebody help me! Anybody, I don’t care. Just help! ~ thought Ichigo.

-Ichigo! Fight me! You are strong, I want to fight!

-Sorry, but I don’t want to.

-Don’t be like that...Fight me!

-Is there any problem Captain Zaraki?

-Mu-chan! Ken-chan wants to fight with Ichi-chan. I want to see it.

-I’m sorry Captain, but Kurosaki-kun was waiting for me. 

-Truly? Or just to help him run?-We really need to speak, not just to help him. 

-Ok. This time I allow it. But next time we fight! 

-I want to eat sweets, Ken-chan.

-Then help me. 

-Jep. Forward! ...Right! - and with that, the two were gone.

-Thank you.

-No need. I wanted to speak with you, and I think you wanted to speak with me?

-Yes. You are right.

-I will not bite, I promise.

-Where to?

-Follow me! - said the older.

**Earlier in the 1th Division**

-How do we know, that you aren’t a traitor?

-Why would I be a traitor?

-Because you knew from the beginning to what will happen. The invasion, his death play, treason. You knew and didn’t try to stop him. 

-Why would you think that? Will you send me to the C46?

-No. I just want to know. Why? And what did you do to Aizen believe you on his side?

-On his side? I wasn’t on his side, and he knows it. 

-You are still there…

-He tried to kill me. Many times, he just failed. So he left me alive. But trust me, he tried to kill me. 

-Yet, you didn’t stop him.

-How? Are you dumb? His zanpakuto is the perfect hypnosis. Even if I would try to stop him, I would come out as a traitor. Or who would have to trust me? Nobody. 

-I forget about it. But how do you know? His power, or what will happen?

-Why ask me, if you know? 

-Why did you come back? Did we fail to stop him? Or something else happened?

-I will not say. And will ask you, to not ask my partners. 

-Do they know?

-Maybe. It needs to happen. 

-Who are you thinking of yourself to say that?! Infant!

-I’m just Shiro Mugetsu, but you should remember one of the  Universal Law.

-Uni...The Time is fickle…

-Yes. 

-.... 

-May I go? I would like to speak with Kurosaki-kun before he goes home.

-What is your intention with him?

-Just speak. May I go?

-Yes. 

-Thank you. 

It was the first time and maybe the last that they have spoken about it. Yes. They have just skirted around it, but that’s more than enough to them. You could ask why? Yamamoto is not dumb, one cannot be dumb and run an organization for 2 thousand years. He knows more than he says, just chooses to not say anything. And Shiro? He knows the Head-Captain, he knows his instinct. And the most important he knows himself, even is there some changes. He knows Ichigo. He knows what will happen. There is one thing he doesn’t know. 

What will happen to him, after he spoke with Ichigo? After he changed something about himself? Something important?

Nobody helped him at first when he was fighting with Shiro, nobody. It was maddening. And it was sudden. But if somebody would have spoken about his parents and his hollow, then maybe all of that stuff would be easier? Even if it will just become a little bit easier to Ichigo, it will be worth every ill moment.

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest  
> At first in my mind, this chapter would go as Mugetsu speaks with Ichigo. But after I wrote the discussion it was wrong. I didn't like it. So I left that out, but I will try to smuggle some of it into a later chapter.  
> I really wanted to write the meeting and the speak, but... No. Sorry.
> 
> Another thing:  
> I am so sorry that I can't update as quickly as you would like(me also). I will try to finish the story quickly as I can and try to stop procrastinating soo much.
> 
> Thank you for reading and still sorry


	5. Hey, we want to see more

-Mu-chan. - sung Shunsui with a mischievous smirk. - Are you free?  
-I should ask the same, Dear.   
-I am always free for you and Juu.  
-Nanao usually thinking very differently. Did you do your work?  
-She is very bossy, she needs to find her love. But yes.  
-Her love?  
-You know, Lisa. They were almost together, but I hope they will make it happen after the fight. But I didn’t come here, to speak about her. Are you free, Mu-chan? - asked again Shunsui. But this time Mugetsu replied.  
-Yes. I am done for tonight. I don’t have soo much more paperwork because of Aizen.   
-Yes. Because you did it for years instead of him. Now come. We need to rescue our love and after the weekend is ours.   
-Oh. Should I worry?  
-No. Of course not. Come. -said calmly Shunsui, but Mugetsu could see his mischievous eyes. He is planning something. He just hoped it will be good. And relaxing.   
They need it.   
This week was stressful in every aspect. Ichigo and his friends went home, but because of the treason, there was too much paperwork and stuff to do.   
On the Head-Captains order, they started to train seriously. And of course, there was the paperwork of the new Captain of the Fifth. Himself. Hurray…  
Like he wasn’t doing the captain’s job, to his people he was already their leader. The ceremony, the haori are just mere formality. Which will happen after the battle.  
-Mu-chan? Are you with us? -asked the always pink-clad captain with real concern.  
-Yes. Sorry. - said sincerely Mugetsu, but as he looked around, he was surprised, because they were at the 13th Division. -How? When?  
-You were in deep thought, I just helped to come here.  
-Thank you. What are we doing?  
-You? Nothing. I will ask Juu-chan to come home with us. After? That’s my secret.  
-Shunsui? Mugetsu? What are doing there? Are you done for today? - asked the surprised white-haired men.  
-I’m always ready! You hurt me Juu-chan. So mean!  
-If you say so. Mugetsu-kun, what is he planning?  
-I don’t know. I was still working when he appeared in my office and asked me if I was free. Then brought me here. That’s all.  
-Ahh. So we can just hope, that Nanao-san will not break our door tomorrow to gave him his unmade work?  
-Nope. She will leave us in peace this weekend.   
-...  
-Hey! I always do my job.   
-Before or after Isa-san make you do it? - asked back Jushiro.  
-That’s irrelevant. I do it, and that’s important, not the way just the results. Have you finished this hurting behavior and can we go or not yet?  
-Sorry, Shunsui. We are ready. - answered apologizing Mugetsu.  
-You need to follow me.   
-...Aren’t we going home?  
-Home? Not yet. Follow me.

And they followed him. Into the forest. Deeply into the wild.  
To a glade with a small cottage.   
The glade was bathing in the moonlight and it was filled with white moonflowers, lilac Japanese wisteria, and purple night phlox. It was beautiful. In the background, you could hear the Nature. Little birds and small bugs were chirping. Some bee was enjoying themselves at the nighty flowers. Sometimes the leaves moved like the wind and the little animals made it move. It was beautiful.   
And the most beautiful in this scenery? They(the birds, bees, bugs, small animals) don’t give a fuck about the three shinigami. They saw and felt them. They were dangerous. Yet means no harm. They can stay. Especially since the pink-clad human was there earlier and he put down white small rocks all-around. 

-It’s beautiful, Shunsui! - said Mugetsu in amazement. He always liked to go into nature.  
-Nee, I didn’t do anything special. But you are welcome.   
-Thank you, Dear. - said Jushiro and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was a promise, there will be more like that happening. And from Shunsui and Mugetsu's lustful eyes you could say that they know.   
An answering smirk, and suddenly Shun hands grabbed Mugetsu robes and kissed him deeply. They fought for the dominance but Mu gives up early as another mouth found his sensitive neck and tried to eat him, alive.   
Sword hardened hands found their way into Mugetsu midnight black hair, disrupt the intricate and difficult braids in his ass long hair. They watched him every morning as he braided his hair with the help of Zangetsu and Ossan. But of course, they loved to undo it.   
He melted under their hands and kisses.   
-He is perfect for us, Juu-chan. - said lovingly Shunsui after he came up for air - soo powerful and still let us do as we want. He earned some reward, Nee Juu-chan?   
-Absolutely. We will eat him alive tonight. And tomorrow he will be phased out and will rest with us. Oh, did you see that? He is ready for us. But you, dear Readers need to go, we are very private people. Farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was sitting about a month on my laptop almost done. I should say sorry, but I always say that...  
> So I won't say that now.   
> But  
> I would like to ask you, to leave comments. Because I try to be better but without help, I will not know how to write better. And honestly(again) yesterday I almost started from the beginning.   
> Of course, if you feel like I should start again this story, I will try.  
> Thank you


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One long-awaited talk happens.  
> The Winter War is already going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I'm back with another chapter.  
> Sorry I was very slow. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> "blabla" --speaking

There was a knock on the door. It was Saturday afternoon, the weather was sunny and the people enjoyed going out with their friends and family. Of course, some people enjoyed being indoor and just being lazy. Like now. 

He heard the first knock, but he was too lazy to get up and open the fucking door. Maybe that person will go away. 

But soon there was another knock on the door, a bit more forceful. With a great sigh, the male gets up from the couch and opened the door. He regretted it instantly. He knew that face, he knew that person who knocked, but he shouldn’t know that they are there. It was a secret, which came to bite into their asses. Who told him his secret? Why is he there?

He tried to close the door, but the other male was faster. He put one leg to the door, to stop its closing.

And said.“Good Day Isshin. Long time to see you.”

“Do I know you? " asked instantly, trying to play like he doesn’t know that face, that person.

“Yes. We have met once or twice in Soul Society. So please, cut the crap. I know that you recognized me. So. Allow me inside. " replied the seemingly younger male.

“Mugetsu. Please come in," answered Isshin with gritted teeth. And opened the door again, to allow the other inside. He wanted to grab his daughters and run far-far away. Away from all of this Aizen made bullshit, away from his responsibility as ex-captain. Away from everything. But he couldn’t.

Shiro and Ichigo wouldn’t allow it. His son is stubborn as a mule and would make any Shiba proud. And Shiro? He was always fast and powerful and that didn’t change in the past 20 years. He couldn’t run, not now if not ever.

“Thank you. And you should calm down. I didn’t come because of your missing, or to report you.

Also no, no one ratted you out. I just came because I wanted to speak to your son, Ichigo. " replied Mugetsu while trying to reassure the other. With no such success.

"My son? How do you know that he is my son? Why would I believe your words? You were Aizen’s Lieutenant. The guy who is a traitor.” attacked him Isshin in verbal.

“I am the 5th Division Lt. Not Aizen’s. Although you shouldn’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer. I wanted and I will speak to Ichigo.”

"What do want from him? He is just a boy," said Isshin protectively.

"Stop right there. I don't want to hurt him, why should I? I just want to speak to him, because I'm sure that he is confused about some things.

"What do you mean? 

"I don't think that you would tell him about his mother or his hollow or yourself. And you know, that his hollow is awakened because you have your shinigami powers back. I can feel it.

"How...why?.... " started Isshin incoherently.

"Stop. I know and that's all. He is in his room, thank you for your help, but I think I can find it. " said Mugetsu to the still gaping Isshin and walked calmly to the stars and then to Ichigo's room. He knocked, but after no reaction, he opened the door and stepped inside. Silently closed the door behind him and threw up a silencing Kido barrier and then sat down beside Ichigo.

"Mugetsu. The other Ichigo also told you about ...? " whispered Ichigo. 

"No. So you heard us,” stated Mugetsu.

"Yes. It wasn't hard. You weren't whispering. But then how did you know?”

"After some time, Aizen told me. I will not tell you how and why. For me it was him ” answered Mugetsu but as he said that he could help but to remember him. His sly smile and his free laugh after he told him Shiro’s question. His worrisome face when he stopped him from murdering the Gotei just because they didn’t know that he, Ichigo was abducted.

"You loved him. Don't look at me like that. When you are speaking of your Aizen, your voice is soft. Like when you are speaking about Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san. You spoke about them with love.”

"And some say, that we are oblivious. " laughed a little Mugetsu shaking his head.

"Just usually don't care. It's not the same. Soo. "started Ichigo, but then he stopped.

"Soo? What would you like to hear? My information isn't 100% for you, but I don't think that changed. Isshin is a Shiba, he was the last male Clan head and the captain of the 10th. Toshiro was his Lt. He was lazy, womanizer but that day when he met your mother he wasn't lazy, surprisingly. There was a report about a mindless, but powerful hollow which usually attacks only on rainy days.” started Mugetsu his origins.

“Wait. Did you just say that there were days when he wasn’t lazy? Interesting. “ interrupted him Ichigo.

“Yes. May I continue? “ asked Mugetsu and when Ichigo nodded he continued “Some weaker shinigami already died because of it, and Isshin thought that he will find that hollow and he will stop it “ Mugetsu stopped there to breathe a little. He could already feel that the Universal Law didn’t like his doing. “He could have been successful at defeating him when somebody, Aizen injured him from behind. Because of that, he couldn't use his bankai and he would have died if Masaki, who was strong, powerful, and Quincy hasn't arrived there. She saved him but she was injured.

Because you know the hollow bite is deadly to every Quincy. Two weeks later she was dying. Ishida Ryuuken who was her cousin and intended recognized the signs and was running to get help for her. They have met Isshin and Urahara. “

"And Urahara was ready to help them? He was meddling as usual.”

"Yes. As usual but don’t be that hard on him. They could save her by using Isshin's shinigami power to stop the hollow. But for that he needed to remain here, he is still missing, MIA. They fell in love, married and you were born with the power of Quincy, hollow and shinigami.”

"Huh. It's…”

"Shocking? Yes. And before you ask, Kaien would have been your cousin.”

"Oh. So that's why I'm looking like his twin. Interesting. But. " replied Ichigo still shocked. He sits up and started to play with Mugetsu's braided hair. 

"Yes? " asked back Mugetsu trying to encourage him. While allowing the playing. It was nice. 

"Nobody asked you if you have some relation to the Shiba- clan? Because we look almost the same. Of course, you have some scars, you seem older, has long black hair but ..”

"I'm looking differently to them. I'm sure some think that I'm a bastard Shiba, which is true sans the bastard. But they look at us and they don't think. Of course, Unohana, my partners, and Gin know. I think even Yama-jii knows. But the others? No. They know that I'm old, not like Shinji or Juushiro but still old. Older than you. “

"Then they are just don't see the forest because of one wood? It's clear that we have some relation. " asked back Ichigo not understanding the other shinigami's idiotism

"Something like that. Although it will be funnier in the end when everybody will realize what we already know," replied Mugetsu smiling.

"Yeah. That's true. " Ichigo agreed with him and after some minutes playing with the other hair's, he asked " Did you do the braid yourself?

"Usually Shiro and the Old man helping me. Juu and Shun just like to undo it. Not make it.”

"I see. But I wouldn't see that in them” replied slowly Ichigo.

"They seem innocent but they aren't. They are very old and know how to act to everybody let them be. Also, they are fun to be around, they know the most gossip in Seireitei.”

"I'm happy that you found them. But why the long hair?”

"I always wanted long hair, but when I was a teenager, everybody already thought that I'm a bad guy, a delinquent.”

"Yeah, the same. Also, Isshin didn't like it when I had slightly longer hair.”

"I think that's universal.”

"Yeah. But did you ever regret that ... " started Ichigo hesitantly.

"To be alive? Once or twice. I saw some real shit and with that time traveling my health isn't the best, so if I haven't found my partners..... But regret that I became a shinigami? Not really. It didn't regret, just some anger at the situations. " answered Mugetsu slowly still thinking on it.

"I'm glad. And relieved that your time traveling life isn't so bad. “

"It's okay. I think Shunsui is worrying more about me and Juu. “

"That's nice. But you two should care more about yourselves. Although it's me who is speaking... " laughed half-heartedly Ichigo. Mugetsu was also smiling and let Ichigo continue playing with his hair. The coming silence after Ichigo laugh wasn't unwelcomed. It was soothing, calming. Mugetsu just enjoyed the gentle hands in his hair and Ichigo...he was thinking. And in the end, he chooses to ask his question. " Mugetsu, what did you do about your hollow?

"With Shiro? Hm. At first, I was fighting against him, with everything I have got. When I have met the Visoreds I joined them to train and to rule my hollow. They, the visoreds are something different than the usual shinigami.

"Visoreds? Who are they? Were they once shinigami? Like Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai?

"Yes. They were sentenced at the same time. 

"Sentenced? Why? " asked Ichigo curiously, and even his hand stopped for a moment, but then they continued their work.

"They were hollowfied by Aizen and Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai helped them to run. Because of Aizen and because of the C46 eleven people, high ranking shinigami went into hiding.”

"How high ranking?”

"Seven captains and four lieutenant. “

"That's ... many. “ said Ichigo surprised about the numbers.

"Yes. That day the Gotei not only lost 11 people but also their power. And without their power, the Gotei became weaker.”

"Will they help me? Or this will be like Enemies of my enemy is my friends? “ asked Ichigo curiously. His hands stopped their doing, but when Mugetsu turned to see what happened he continued.

"Almost like that. But they will help you because you have a hollow. “ replied Mugetsu. He almost continued but he stopped himself. ‘No. If Ichigo tells them about him let be. It’s his choice. His life.’

"You said, the first time. Was there a second?”

"Maybe. I can't tell you everything my young padawan. " replied the other with a smile on his face.

"I could feel that answer. But anything that could help me a little?” pleaded Ichigo desperately. Mu turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm. Don't be afraid of yourself? And follow your instinct. But you already do that. “

"Thanks. But honestly, I think you just said something, which sounds like some advice.”

"Nope. It was honest advice. It would have been easier if I get that advice. “replied honestly Mugetsu.

"If you say so.Although that means that your "time-traveling Ichigo" didn't help you?

"With this not really. But every one of us is different. Even if we are the same. I choose to help you, even if…”

"If? You mean your sickness will worsen? Then why did you help me? Shunsui is right. Wait. Do they know that you are here?” asked Ichigo apprehensively.

"I think so. It's nice to see you as you are worried about me. But. This is my choice. If I want to help you, I will. Nobody can stop me.”

"What would I gave to the Soul King if that sentence wasn't the truth about you. Ichigo-kun. It's nice to see you. If no bother, I would like to bring home my self-sacrificing lover. Juushiro is already at home. " said a voice from the window surprising both. It was Shunsui. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... " started to apologize Ichigo, but Kyoraku quickly shoots down that try. 

"No need for that, Ichi-kun. Mu-chan was right, it was his choice to help you. And we are proud of him. Till the next time. " said Shunsui then grabbed Mugetsu and they were gone. 

His guest was gone, but he left him with many thoughts and with the knowledge that somebody will help him with his hollow. Hopefully.

With Mugetsu visit, the events started to become faster and faster, till the next main event started by Aizen with the help of the Gotei 13. The event I was speaking was the fight in fake Karakura.

For Ichigo, the next "big" happening was the rescuing Orihime act with the help of his friends. He was surprised by their help and by Rukia interpreting Mugetsu's advice, who stopped her before coming there.

"Ichigo, I had met with lieutenant Shiro and he said to tell you this: Don't forget my earlier advice. Don't be afraid of yourself and your hollow. Follow your instinct and don't be shy. Use your strength. Be quick and efficient, your instinct is usually right. Stay alive, all of you." recited Rukia with a frown. 

Later when they were riding on that big worm hollow Rukia finally asked her question, which made her curious.

"Did you met him? When? I don't remember to see the meeting.” asked Rukia.

"Yep. At first, we met in Seireitei, but before I went to train he surprised me, by appearing at my house. “replied Ichigo quietly.

"Your house? He was in…” asked back Rukia like she couldn’t imagine that.

"He wore a gigai and I think he spoke with Goat-Face because by the time I went down he was still shocked. Although Mugetsu told me that Isshin is a shinigami and I think they recognized each other.” 

"He is a shinigami? But I don't remember any Kurosaki..." started Rukia. Ishida who heard this was scowling hard, Ichigo-like but he wasn't so successful.

"Of course not. That's not his real name. I don't know which is, but I heard Ryuuken curse him because using that surname.” interrupted them Ishida still scowling.

"Do you know it, Ichigo?” asked Renji who choose this time to join the talking.

"Yea. Mugetsu told me, but before I will tell I need to speak with somebody. I have some questions about it. “ answered mysteriously Ichigo.

"Are you sure? I'm mean, are you sure that he told you the truth? " asked doubtfully Renji.

"Weren't you asleep? I'm sure. I trust him. " replied instantly Ichigo. He couldn't tell them, at least not now that once upon a time Mugetsu was Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked at Renji and asked back "Why are you asking me? He is your fellow lieutenant? Or I'm wrong?”

"You aren't wrong. But we didn't speak before. I'm closer to other lieutenants. " replied Renji scratching his head.

They didn't speak more about that. Or anything else. They couldn't because the fights were starting and they needed to concentrate on that to remain alive.

The group started to fight together, but in the end, they all fought individually. Although all of them used Mugetsu's advice and finished their fight as fast as they could. Even if that meant to use bankai, kido, or mask. The goal was to rescue Inoue quickly and go back home alive. 

Of course, not everything changed by their new mindset, just something. The most important difference was maybe that Ichigo wasn't an absolute mindless beast when he transformed after he died by Ulquiorra. He still followed his instinct and it was his hollow who was fighting, but he didn't attack Ishida when he tried to stop him. 

//Fake Karakura//

The fight against Aizen and his cohorts was hard, especially since nobody wanted at first using his/her more powerful attack. Even when they started using everything they got stood on the losing side against Aizen. Even the visoreds who were a welcomed help, couldn't win the fight. Mugetsu could have won the war, but the price for doing that...would enormous. When even his little help made his illness worse. He didn't fight against Aizen, he helped Ikkaku to defend his tower and defeating the arrancars. And after that, he helped the injured. He couldn’t use healing kido on “normal” shinigami, but he still can help them.

  
  


Shinji caught Hiyori as she fell from the sky after a deadly attack from Ichimaru Gin. If Unohana or even better Orihime would be here, she would stay alive. But neither was there. Shinji was helpless. He couldn’t help her. Just gingerly caressed her face and stared at Aizen with killing intent. He needs to pay! He needs to die, painfully. His hollow in unity with him cackled and emitted bloodthirst.

Aizen Sousuke just watched them bored and spoke something, but somehow, the visoreds didn’t hear him. They only saw his mouth move, but no sound. 

They just stood on the ground near Hiyori and didn’t know what will happen next. They were helpless. And feared what will happen Hiyori and to everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will not kill me for that end(shaky hands)
> 
> The fight will happen in the next chapter.  
> If you have any questions or anything else I will be happy to answer.  
> Till next time


End file.
